His arms
by ParadiseJune
Summary: "I love just sitting around in your RV." But Beck had already planned something else. Written for Badeprompts Round 6!


**Written for Badeprompts! And this is NOT post-breakup!**

/

Beck's POV:

"Where are you taking me?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Just wait and you'll see."

Summer vacation had just begun and I wanted to do something else than just sitting in my RV, so I planned something for this day.

"Here we are!" I said as we got out of the car.

"And...?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"We're having a picnic here!"

"I hate picnics."

"Come on, I packed some food, we're alone here and isn't this a great view? You can see the Hollywood sign."

"Wow, I can see it every day." Jade rolled her eyes but helped me to unpack our lunch.

"Why are we doing this anyway? We never had one before." We sat down.

"I wanted to do something else than just sitting around in the RV..."

"I love just sitting around in your RV."

"I know you do. But we'll be doing other things today..."

"Wait, other things? So driving to this stupid hill and having a picnic isn't enough?"

"If you only knew." I smiled and continued eating.

Jade was getting more and more impatient because I didn't tell her what we're doing next. And on top of that a bee had stung her.

I drove us to a huge funfair here in LA after the picnic. I know she loves them.

"Wanna take a ride in the ferris wheel?"

"Sure."

We got in and the view was amazing. Suddenly I remembered something.

"You know what?"

"Hm?" Jade looked at me.

"Two years ago was the first time you told me you love me. Right here."

"Possibly." Jade smiled. For the first time today.

"I love you." I said and kissed her.

Although it's totally cheesy, kissing on a ferris wheel, it was magical.

We walked around the funfair a little bit and ate some cotton candy.

"Beck? We walked around for like an hour now. Can we just get back to the RV already?"

"But I have a reservation for 9'o'clock at this cool new pizza place!"

"Guess what? We can just _order_ a pizza from your RV!"

For whatever reason she convinced me and I drove us back home.

/

Jade's POV:

I plopped down on the couch as we arrived the RV.

Beck called the pizza service and I flipped through the TV channels.

"Hey babe, how about a large peperoni?"

"As long as there are no onions, I'm fine."

"Okay, pizza will be ready soon. What do you want do do?"

"I don't know...watch a movie?"

"What else?" Beck laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what we always do: order a pizza and watch TV or a movie. Did you enjoy the picnic and everything today?"

"Yes...it was okay. But why can't we just be a couple that doesn't go out all the time?"

"We already are!" Beck said and sat down next to me.

"So do you want to watch a movie or not?"

"Sure. But we could look at the photos I took today, first."

I shrugged. I didn't know he took so many of them.

They were mostly landscape and pics of the funfair. Then I saw one of us two sitting on the ferris wheel.

"I like that one."

"Me too." Beck smiled.

"Beck! Why did you take a picture right after I left the rollercoaster! I look horrible!"

"No, you don't!" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, look at this Jade! That one's really cute!"

It was a picture of us eating pink cotton candy. Beck asked some kid to take a photo of us. So embarrassing.

"Cute? Look at me! I look like a child." Seriously.

"Hey, we could post some pics on the Slap, so everybody can see how cute you are!"

"There's no way this is going online! I swear-" The bell rang. Our pizza was here.

"You wanted to say something?" Beck asked and grinned.

"How about chewing your pizza first and then talking?"

"Why are you against posting a pic?" He never let go.

"We can just keep it for ourselves. I don't need anybody to see me eating cotton candy."

"Okay. Whatever you want." Beck said, slightly offended. I smiled satisfied.

We continued eating pizza and started watching a stupid casting show because there was nothing good on TV anyway.

"None of them has talent."

"Definitely not. Could you imagine being on a casting show?" he asked me.

"Never. " He smiled at me.

We cuddled up together, it was perfect.

I don't need any organised trips. I don't have to go out for dinner.

I just want to lay in his RV, his arms around me.

That's enough.

/

**Hope you liked it! Personally, I think it's bad. I didn't have much inspiration lately and even though I had an easy prompt, I had no idea what to write at first.**

**But I would love if you take a minute to review my story anyway! **

**They always make me happy;)**

**Thanks for reading & I wish you all a great summer vacation! **


End file.
